


鬼父·我的小公主[番外全]

by DobyElf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 一万字奉上，两辆焦糖兰博基尼欧~~~~





	鬼父·我的小公主[番外全]

[1]

————§§§————

一切都是从三个月前开始的。

那个时候Kate和Thranduil还没结婚，不过Kate已经心急的和Thranduil确定了恋爱关系。  
当然有了第一次之后便就一发不可收拾了。

那天晚上Kate非要拉他去参加一个时装沙龙，以往按Kate的脾性她绝不允许Legolas去打搅她的交际活动，她极度讨厌在派对的同时照顾一个拖油瓶。母亲无疑是Kate最恨的职业，她更享受潇洒的单身生活。从前没有母亲在眼前晃悠Legolas倒也乐得清闲，不过自从Legolas上中学以后Kate突然对他上心了很多，开始强迫他参与她的那些聚会。

他知道他妈的心思，Kate老了，她越来越关注她的身材和脸皮，在镜子面前花更多的时间扑粉底。她已经很少去走秀什么的，更多的是做嘉宾和评审，她早就退居二线，更加着力于积累人际资源，经营自己的公司。与此同时她把宝押在了自己儿子身上，显然她儿子的资质优越，Legolas有做超模的潜能，在她的打造下他会大红大紫，或让她儿子进入影视圈，成为偶像巨星。

Legolas会给她带来巨大的收益。

随着Legolas年龄的增长，Kate开始逐渐把他推销到自己的圈子里。Legolas对Kate这些的活动厌烦至极，这也使本来就很僵的母子关系闹得更加不愉快，Kate只想让他变成她的赚钱工具，而他妈居然还恬不知耻的美名其曰‘子承母业’。

于是他像往常一样刚到沙龙会所就偷偷溜掉了，那天下午下过一场小雨，马路还是湿的，天空中时不时落下雨点，他穿着一身Kate精心挑选的正装，踩着雨水，在昏黄的路灯下漫无目的的走。

他一直走到深夜，最后他去了Thranduil家。

他像熟悉自己家一样熟悉Thranduil的公寓并且一样来去自如，他知道Thranduil除了摄影外还喜欢油画，他家里有一间专门的画室。

Thranduil对他那天晚上的突然来访好像没有表现的很意外。他给他开了门之后就去干自己的事情了。

就是那天晚上Legolas突然觉得干点什么，没由头的，就是很想，心里痒痒的。

他借用了Thranduil的浴室（当然是不打招呼的那种），把自己弄得湿漉漉的，然后他在衣帽间随便拿了一件Thranduil衬衫松松垮垮的套在自己身上。

Legolas光着两条腿，赤着脚走进Thranduil的画室，Thranduil正在画布上耐心的勾勒一束矢车菊。他慢慢潜到他身后，踮起脚从背后抱住Thranduil。

男人转过身来，他们默契的相吻。

之后的一切便都顺理成章的发生了。

Thranduil把他抱到床上，顺手脱掉他身上那件不合身的衬衫，Legolas不知道自己脑子怎么了，他突然推开Thranduil冒了一句“别以为我喜欢你，我只是讨厌Kate”。Thranduil冲着他笑了，他又吻上了他，然后温柔的把他压倒在床上……

他感觉他们两个都在期待这一夜，从他和Thranduil第一次并不怎么和谐的见面起，他就知道Thranduil喜欢他，他从他的眼睛里看得出来他渴望他。

一周后，Thranduil用一只夸张的钻戒向Kate求婚了。

Thranduil身边从不缺像Kate这样的女人，他很耀眼，她们配不上他，而Thranduil也不喜欢她们。他娶Kate只可能因为一个理由——

［变态］Legolas鄙夷的想。

 

【Legolas】

谁说第一次总是很美好的，Legolas觉得他的第一次就像是太阳底下融化了一半的冰激凌一样糟糕。

大概是因为他和Thranduil并不是因为爱的冲动而结合吧，他绝不承认他对Thranduil有感觉，只因为他是Kate的男朋友才勾起了他的兴趣，没错，Thranduil勾起了他浓厚的兴趣——自从他发觉对方有和自己类似的感受时。

他也清楚对方同样身为冒险一族，Thranduil对他的感情很可疑——只有混蛋才会一门心思的想把女友小自己二十岁的儿子拐上床。

可是这会很有趣，既然Thranduil欣然愿意陪他玩这个游戏。

Legolas不喜欢甘拜下风，尤其在Thranduil面前他更喜欢争强好胜，他想既然是他最先开始的游戏，他怎么可以被Thranduil牵着鼻子走呢，他一定得是那个主导全局的人。他倒也想得简单，于是Thranduil只要站在原地什么都不做Legolas便主动把自己送上门来了。

事后后知后觉的Legolas愤恨的想这简直是一场耻辱。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
【Thranduil】

其实Thranduil对那晚Legolas的突然造访还是有点意外的，或者说是惊喜。

Legolas敲开门后面无表情的看了他一眼，少年看起来灰沉沉的，像是疲惫一样懒得搭理他，Legolas越过他，十分随性的闯进他的公寓瘫他的在沙发上。

他首先想到的是：天这么晚了，这小子今晚肯定是要住这里了。

不过其他的他就没再多想了，他是喜欢这个金发的漂亮少年，而且是不一般的喜欢，不过Legolas才十四岁，他还没禽兽到对一个孩子动歪主意。但冥冥之中他预感到Legolas今晚非要整点幺蛾子不可。

他承认当他隐隐听到浴室里响起哗哗的水声时，他开始想入非非。当Legolas小心翼翼的推开画室的房门，踩着像猫咪一样悄无声息的步子靠近他时，Legolas深重的每一呼每一吸他都听得清清楚楚，然后他便感觉到Legolas温热赤裸的手臂箍住了他的腰。

然后事情就完全朝着他不可控制的方向发展了，不过Thranduil还是要说这不怨他——毕竟有些诱惑对他而言是致命的，譬如身上胡乱挂着他的衬衫的半裸着的Legolas。

他转过身来接着便迎上Legolas柔软又热情的吻，少年踮起脚吻他，Legolas的吻不甚生疏却不羞涩，他湿漉漉的小巧的舌尖伸进他的口腔中让他感到欣喜。他伸出手揽起Legolas的腰，将那双可爱的嘴唇贴近自己，Legolas紧紧箍住他把自己挂在他身上，脚尖离地，少年几乎被他抱起悬空着与他相吻。

Thranduil当时在想要是Legolas再长高点就好了，那样接吻就不用这么费劲了。

他的感受到那薄薄的沾着水汽的一层布料下时Legolas柔软的身体，指尖滑过高热柔嫩的肌肤似乎醉了，他粗暴热切的揉抚怀里的娇小的身体，细细体会着Legolas腰间腹背优美流畅的曲线，体会着Legolas像是发烧一般热情的体温。他好像当时把他给弄疼了，Legolas一直在哼哼，不过Thranduil那个时候已经完全变身成下半身动物了。

温柔体贴一直是Thranduil对自己引以为傲的优点，因为这他也蛮招女人喜欢的，不过这下子他在Legolas心里大概坐实了衣冠禽兽的位子。

[去卧室]Thranduil当时脑子里就剩下这么一个清晰的念头——Legolas的明示如此了然就差亲口对他说“操我”了。

他觉得他应该是不会遇到Legolas任何反抗的，所以当他想要脱掉Legolas的衣服时对方冷不防的推开他时，他的确愣了一下。听到Legolas那句“别以为我喜欢你”后，他看着Legolas那双认真的大蓝眼睛，Thranduil只觉得这个小孩子可爱，于是他配合Legolas做了个失落的表情然后又吻了他一遍才把他推倒在床上。

他不是个性急的人，他那晚之所以火急火燎的压倒Legolas大概是因为他怕自己动作慢给了Legolas“醒悟”的机会，然后对方做到一半反悔了什么的。好吧，他承认这么做是有些不厚道。

Thranduil承认他把前戏这个重要的步骤省了是他的错——但这不真是他的本意，他又不好意思怪Legolas勾引他，毕竟Legolas是吃苦头的那一个。

他联想起神话里那个抛弃石头女人，在上帝女儿初次显露成熟迹象时爬上女儿柔软身体的雕塑师。Legolas赤裸的身体完美而纯洁无瑕，他像对待彩虹女神一样虔诚的吻过Legolas金灿灿湿漉漉的发丝，颤动的睫毛和丰盈水润的双唇。Thranduil认真的爱抚对待Legolas，像是度过自己的第一次那么珍重，面对如此尤物他觉得自己有义务带给Legolas美好的第一夜体验。

Thranduil耐心的顺着Legolas的脖颈向下亲吻，指尖与轻吻交织着向下游走。他的双唇在Legolas修长两腿间那一小簇金黄色柔软可爱的小绒毛中驻足，身下的柔躯在亲吻的挑逗下悸动灼热。Legolas突然从床上挺起上身，粗暴的抓住Thranduil的头发把他的脑袋扯过来，不耐烦的冲他命令到：“上我，现在！”

Legolas下手毫不留情，Thranduil感觉自己头皮被他扯得生疼，发根都要被那只小手揪下来的节奏。他生气的抓住Legolas的双手，将它们牢牢束缚在少年头顶。空出一只手在床头柜中翻找润滑剂，这个不知死活的金毛小子成功激起了他的“兽欲”，他到要给Legolas个下马威，要这小子学着老实些——他可不是他的甜心老爹，不会无条件的容忍他的胡闹。

Thranduil如Legolas所愿的执行了他的命令，旋即Legolas的尖叫声几乎震穿了Thranduil的鼓膜。Thranduil感觉自己仿若踩到了一只橡胶小鸭子，然后那只橡胶鸭子发出一声一百二十分贝的尖利刺耳的惨叫。Legolas的痛呼着实吓到了Thranduil，少年那双漂亮的蓝眼睛立马擎上了泪，Legolas一张小脸惨白惨白的，他紧紧抓着床单，疼的浑身都在打颤，一双泪汪汪的大眼睛楚楚可怜的望着Thranduil。

Thranduil立马就反悔了，心里直骂自己禽兽，他赶紧从Legolas身体撤里出来。可Legolas并不打算半途蹴止，少年大胆的握住那根想要退出自己体内的炙刃，“别......”Legolas红着脸挽留着Thranduil，Thranduil略微惊讶的抬头对上Legolas湿漉漉的眼睛：

“继续。”

他轻柔的吻住Legolas的双唇，少年的齿关也因疼痛而打着颤，Legolas乖巧的张开嘴巴任Thranduil的唇舌闯入。他重新挺入Legolas温暖的身体，Thranduil感觉到少年重新抓紧了身下的床单。

“打我。”他咬着Legolas的耳尖说到，少年一脸的迷茫。

Thranduil露出微笑，将Legolas修长的双腿架到肩上，不给Legolas多余缓冲的时间毫不客气的撞击身下青涩的身体，专心开辟那第一次被人涉足的紧致甬道。他看见Legolas的眼泪立马滚了下来，一颗接一颗的晶莹泪珠落进金色的发丝里，少年的呻吟毫无一丝快感惬意之意，完全是凄厉的痛呼，Legolas抽着气，呻吟被Thranduil一潮更汹涌一潮的攻势下撞击的支离破碎。

“打我，Legolas。”Thranduil停了下来，拉起Legolas的手贴在自己胸前。Legolas突然明白过来Thranduil是什么意思了，他立刻反手用力扇了Thranduil一耳光，男人对着他的这一行为笑了，接着Legolas一通毫无章法的拳头和耳光劈头盖脸的落到Thranduil身上，他想是要把Thranduil刚在实施在自己身上的疼痛连本带利的还回去。Legolas打他打上瘾了，他用各种方法弄疼Thranduil的皮肉，甚至像女人一样用指甲抓Thranduil的脸，Legolas下手是完全不考虑轻重的，他在Thranduil脸上留下一条条红红的划痕，他甚至把拳头往Thranduil眼睛上挥。Thranduil也不躲，不过他发现Legolas这小子坏心眼的只照着脸打，他要是破了相这几天大概都没法见人。

Thranduil适时的抓住了Legolas的双手，“意思意思行了，小子。”他笑着说，Legolas别过脸轻轻哼了一声，在Thranduil看来这一扭头明明带着几分娇羞的意味。

Thranduil重新律动，这次他不加顾忌，他抬高Legolas的臀部用力的向深处挺进，用前所未有的力度侵入Legolas紧涩的身体。初次交合的痛楚还没缓过去，Legolas依旧受用着Thranduil每次闯入带来的撕裂的痛苦。初交刚开始时的紧张感已经褪去，Legolas把Thranduil带给他的委屈和苦头用另一种肆意的方式发泄，他全程喊爹骂娘，Thranduil每次深入都在加重他所承受的痛楚，Legolas就从Thranduil的母亲骂到了他的父亲，从他的父亲骂到他的爷爷太爷爷和祖爷爷，甚至与当初进化出Thranduil家族的古猿也跟着挨了骂。

无论Legolas骂了些什么，Thranduil都充耳不闻，Legolas骂得越起劲他身下抽插的力度便越凶狠，等到Legolas把嗓子喊哑了他自然就安静下来了。不过Legolas实在是他遇到过的最聒噪的床伴，他只好用吻堵住他的嘴巴，亲到他喘不过气来为止。

一般来说，一场性爱在进入高潮酣畅之前会有一段渐入佳境的过程，Legolas是生生等到自己把嗓子喊哑，力气都用完了之后才乖乖的屈从与Thranduil的节奏。Thranduil承认与Legolas的高潮部分是十分美妙爽酣，但是要达成这一境地颇费了他一大番功夫，他的确是第一次体验到如此劳累的性爱。

Legolas到了最后也不肯顺服，当Thranduil大汗淋漓的埋在他身体里积蓄着最后的冲刺，亲吻他汗湿的发丝，在高潮之巅舒爽的释放自己时，Legolas故意照着Thranduil的肩膀狠狠咬了一口，死命咬的那种，一直到牙齿陷入皮肉，咬出血来才罢休。Thranduil吃痛的低吼一声，Legolas的目的很明确，他就是不想叫他舒服。

“拔出去。”当Thranduil无故受了Legolas凶残的一口，累得气喘吁吁只想趴在伴侣身上享受高潮余韵时少年冷冰冰的命令道。

Thranduil无动于衷。

“起来！你要把我压出屎来了！”

Thranduil最后妥协了，Legolas看起来确实是累极了的样子，他趴在床上眯上眼睛没了动静，不一会少年发出轻轻的鼾声。Thranduil试着把他抱到浴室清洗时，他半梦半醒的嘟哝着“别碰我，我要睡觉”之类的话。

等他把洗干净后湿乎乎的Legolas擦干抱回床上安顿好以后已经是凌晨三点了，虽然他也很累，不过却没什么睡意。Thranduil想起他上个月新订的《Brides》和这个月的《Gold Diamond》还一眼没看，他本来这个心思还不是特别重，不过现在他突然觉得这么做很有必要了。

Thranduil悄悄回到客厅找那两本书——结婚可能需要做很多准备，不过订婚只需要一只戒指。

————§§§————

Legolas睁开眼，看到的是陌生的灰色吊顶和钴蓝色的吊灯，他愣了会儿神，花了几秒钟的时间恢复记忆：他昨天晚上是在Thranduil家过的夜，以及他们上床了。

他从Thranduil的大床上支起身子来，房间并没有它应有的那么凌乱，Thranduil肯定是收拾过了，窗帘开了一条小缝，一条宽宽的橙色的阳光照进卧室——现在应该还不到中午，外面静悄悄的，他有点担心Thranduil该不会是不在家吧。

他对于和Thranduil上床这事儿没什么感触，反正他们俩早晚会做到这一步的。

Legolas浑身赤裸的滑下床，他刚把自己的体重从床上转移到地板上，便腿一软结结实实的摔了一跤，两腿间苏醒过来的痛感提醒着他昨天晚上干了什么。

艹你妈的Thranduil。Legolas皱着眉头扶着床站起来。

Legolas开始满屋子找衣服穿，他发现他的衣服已经被人熨好整齐的搭在椅子上，不过他并不打算碰那身衣服。他故意换上Thranduil一身不知道大了多少码的家居服，Thranduil所有的衣服上带着他常用的古木香水的味道，Legolas喜欢闻那股味。

他拖着十分别扭的步子走出卧室——Thranduil要是不在家，那就意味他可以在这栋豪华的复式公寓里为所欲为。

金灿灿的阳光把整个冷色调的客厅照的暖融融的，Legolas喜欢像这样阳光灿烂的惬意的，而且还弥漫着牛奶甜香的早晨。

——Thranduil在家，他系着围裙正围着两只油脂滋滋作响的煎锅忙活着早餐。Legolas觉得Thranduil穿围裙的样子挺好玩的，不管怎么说，Thranduil从外表看起来不像是那种会下厨料理的居家男人。

Legolas默不作声的拉开椅子坐在餐桌前十分自觉的享用桌上摆好的早餐，他一边认真的啜着热牛奶一边悄悄观察着Thranduil。Thranduil早看见他了，他也看到Legolas穿着他的衣服，不过他什么也没说。

桌子上摊着一本翻开着的珠宝杂志，Thranduil不是那种随便乱放东西的人，他家里所有的杂志都分门别类，按照年份摆放在工作室的一面大书柜里。那本杂志看来是Thranduil今天早上看了一半放在桌上的，Legolas把那本厚厚的杂志拿过来，一面歪头咬着热乎乎的吐司一面有一搭没一搭的翻看杂志。

杂志的季度主题刚好是钻戒，Legolas对首饰没什么兴趣，他把那本书从头翻到未，寻找着整本书里钻石最大的那只戒指。

Thranduil把煎好的培根端到Legolas面前，Legolas正在比较恰好处于同一页的Tiffany和Cartier哪个更贵——

“你喜欢哪一个？”

Legolas抬头看着Thranduil，Thranduil刚好冲他俯下身子，Legolas一眼瞥到了Thranduil颈侧与肩际处那个红肿的咬痕，Thranduil脸侧他昨晚留下的抓痕还没消下去，冷不防看到对方身上自己留下的痕迹让Legolas感到窘迫又害羞，他赶紧又把头低下。Legolas自己身上倒是干干净净，什么痕迹都没有。

“我喜欢哪个你就会买下哪个？”Legolas小心的用指尖夹起还有些烫手，煎的焦香的火腿，装作淡淡的样子，不过Thranduil如愿看到少年眼中闪过的亮光。

“当然。”他揉了揉Legolas有些打卷的长发。

“这个，”Legolas歪着头向前翻了几页，指着杂志上一张黄钻戒指的照片笑着对他说：“我喜欢这个。”

那是一只Cartier婚戒，铂金和玫瑰金交织的指环上镶着一颗3.28克拉81切面的圆形南非黄钻，价值四十七万美元。

——婚戒，看来Legolas猜出他要干什么了。

“那就买这个。”Thranduil笑了，低头宠溺的亲了亲Legolas油乎乎的嘴巴。

后来Thranduil真的买下了那只戒指，他用那只戒指向Kate求了婚。

但是Legolas表示他根本不知道Thranduil打算娶Kate。

事实上，他感觉自己被骗了。

 

[2]

【Legolas】

Legolas将冷水泼到自己脸上，两手支着大理石台面盯着镜子里自己的脸。

他的眼角是粉红色的，该死——就像哭过一样。

“你想干什么，嗯？Legolas你是傻子吗！”他冲着镜子里的自己嘶吼，他看到自己的一滴眼泪融进水里顺着脸庞下巴滴到衣领上。

这种感觉一点都不好，糟糕极了，他想哭——

哭什么！为了一个叫Thranduil的混蛋？Legolas嗤笑一声，他想他一定是有毛病，那个混蛋对他来说算个屁！Legolas拽过毛巾来把脸擦干，他还要去看Thranduil的好戏呢，他一定要当着他的面把他狠狠羞辱一番。

Legolas做了几个深呼吸，没错，很好，他要保持这种镇静又愤怒的状态。他冲着镜子做出一个完美的微笑，他要让Thranduil看到一个根本就不拿他当回事儿的Legolas。

Legolas走出洗手间，Kate的派对才刚刚开始，他可不能好戏还没开始便在Thranduil面前败下阵来。

Kate今天穿了一条酒红色的露背丝裙，将她凹凸有致的完美曲线展露无遗，她很美，依旧年轻性感，魅力四射，她站在Thranduil身边，优雅地挽着他，同自己的女友喋喋不休的聊个不停。Legolas冷冷的看着她，看着她脸上一直挂着笑容，时不时的抬头与Thranduil对视。

Legolas死盯着Thranduil，男人似乎丝毫没察觉到少年的注视，他始终将目光放在自己妻子身上，用心的倾听着妻子那些了无意义的闲谈。他们像一对真正幸福的将要新婚的夫妇那样融洽那样温情脉脉，Legolas看到Thranduil的右手很自然的环着Kate的腰部，他狠狠的灌了自己一口威士忌。

Legolas是从来不喝酒的，他也不知道酒性的孰轻孰重，只是随便拿了一只杯子就灌自己。他被酒液呛出了眼泪，Legolas仰着头捂着嘴强迫自己把剩下的酒咽下去，他闭上眼睛，泪水从眼角流进发丝。

Legolas默默的抹掉眼泪，之后他就只是像石化了一样，站在原地一动不动，手里掐着那只空酒杯，怔怔的看着Kate和Thranduil走到派对中央，Kate脸上带着幸福的微笑宣布她将与Thranduil结婚的消息。

全场的宾客送上欢呼和祝福，Kate宛如女王一样被众人环抱簇拥，而Thranduil则优雅的执起Kate的左手，他们在众人的注视和祝福声中拥吻，这是无比美好的值得纪念的一幕不是么，他们那么般配，Kate站在Thranduil的身边，她同他一样耀眼，一点也看不出Kate已经是一个十四岁少年的母亲以及他们之间的年龄差。

Kate的左手无名指上闪着钻石金黄色耀眼的光芒，Legolas从来没想到他真的见到这枚戒指时，居然是在Kate手上。

他感觉自己无疑是与周遭最格格不入的一员，可他踟躇着不愿离开。

今晚的宴会女王走下她的神坛，去接受四方的祝贺。Thranduil的目光在人群中飘忽不定，Legolas呼吸一滞——他看到了他。

【Thranduil】

他听到玻璃杯逬破的炸响，不早不晚，当他的目光落到Legolas身上的时候。

他该庆幸Legolas没有在刚才他与Kate相吻的时候摔杯子——这实在不像是Legolas的做事风格，Legolas喜欢出风头，他绝对学不会吞声忍耐，他喜欢当着所有人的面发作，然后搞砸一切。由于酒杯并不是在关键的时候摔碎，人们简单的以为这大概是那个毛手毛脚的客人不小心打破的，女士们不满的皱一下绣眉，男士们继续谈笑风生。

碎玻璃渣躺在少年的脚下，Legolas死死盯着Thranduil，酒杯刺耳的炸裂声宣示着掩饰在平静外表下的暴怒。Kate连头也没有转一下，她知道那声暴戾的噪声源于她的儿子，不过她早就习惯了——反正Legolas再怎么闹腾也不能妨碍她做任何事，她的微笑不起波澜，Kate挽起Thranduil的手：“亲爱的，我们去见见你的父母好吗——哦我一定显得太紧张了，你确定他们真的喜欢我？”

她的眼睛亮晶晶的闪着兴奋和喜悦，“我和你说过很多遍了，我的父亲认为你很出色，会是个好妻子。你不用担心Kate。”Thranduil侧了下身子，低头冲妻子安慰道。——Legolas正在看着他，他知道，少年的目光钉在Kate握着他的手上，在他对Kate露出的笑容，在Kate亲吻他时在他唇角留下的一点口红的痕迹。

Legolas站在原地，像一尊没有生命的雕塑，周边的男男女女像毫无意义的云烟从少年身边滑过。他在等他，等他向他走来。

“抱歉亲爱的，我想我最好是过去看看Legolas——他好像有点不太劲。”他温柔的撒开妻子的手，语气却是敷衍的。

Kate有点惊讶，她张了张嘴想说点什么，Thranduil打断了她：“你可以应付的——放心，我父母都很随和。“

”不，这样有些失礼，我们应该一起去。再说Legolas没事的，他平常就这样......“

Thranduil没等Kate说完便扔下她转身走开，他听见妻子在身后喊他的名字，他不去管它。——Legolas不是想见他吗，Thranduil露出一丝笑朝着Legolas走去，他直视着少年，这回他没有避讳少年那双碧色的眼睛。

——————***——————  
【一个女人上了男人的当，就该死；女人给当给男人上，那更是淫妇；如果一个女人想给当给男人上而失败了，反而上了人家的当，那是双料的淫恶，杀了她也还污了刀。——《倾城之恋》】

【Legolas】

你应该离开，远离他。

Legolas眼底闪过一丝慌张，Thranduil微笑着一步步朝他逼近，他想逃双脚却动弹不得：指尖倏忽冰凉，体温像流沙一样流失进四周的空洞，心跳如同被狮群驱逐的幼鹿在虚空中逃窜——他输了，他被Thranduil操控了，他成了猎物。

可是太晚了，他明白得太晚了——Thranduil已经把他给看透了，他在他眼里已经毫无新奇之处。

可是他不甘心，他要输也要输的得体，输的教Thranduil不痛快：他是被他吃到了，但他得不到他，他要在Thranduil对他乏味之前抽身离开，在他还迷恋于他的时候甩掉他。他要让Thranduil对他留恋不舍，他却可以平淡的对Thranduil说”你什么都不是“。

他的心要他逃，他的头脑告诉他不能胆怯：他要是逃，他就彻底完了。

微笑，他对自己说。微笑，然后看着那个男人向你走来，眼睛不躲闪，你要看着他。

Thranduil在他面前站定，他们之间的距离不到一尺。Legolas闻到Thranduil身上的香水味，这味道他闻过许多遍，在Kate身上，在他自己身上，在Thranduil汗湿的皮肤上。Thranduil的味道沁入了他的骨子里，如同千年的鬼魅寄生在他的灵肉中，轻易的唤醒他身体的深处那些隐晦迷乱的记忆，它令他战栗，令他的心跳静止。Legolas深呼吸，于是那股沉厚幽深的古木香味充斥了他的肺叶，他的身体。

Thranduil的笑容是明媚的，他永远那么耀眼，举手投足像天神一样完美，恰到好处，让他相形见绌。

男人站在那里，踩着满地的碎玻璃，Thranduil比他高出整整一个头，Legolas只能仰头看着他，他在Thranduil面前显得弱小伶仃——他们之间本就力量悬殊，他当初凭什么认为他能够玩弄这个长他二十岁的男人呢？

”Legolas——“对方先打破了沉默，是那种关照的，伪装的劝慰的语气，当Legolas骂哭同班女同学，老师找他谈话用的就是那样的语气。Thranduil当他无理取闹，当他胡乱发小孩子脾气。他讨厌Thranduil，任何人把他当作寻求安慰的小孩子对待。

”你不用管我，“Legolas冷冷的看着对方，他们是平等的，在情感世界里他们势均力敌。”你可以做你想做的任何事情——你的自由，Thranduil。“

"我们以后什么关系都没有，Dad"最后一个词Legolas故意咬的很重，真可笑，他想。

Thranduil轻轻挑眉，他弯下腰，贴近少年的耳畔，嘴唇触碰到Legolas轻轻颤抖的发丝：

”我们以前有过什么关系么？“

男人的气味如同生化武器一般骇人，无孔不入，包围吞噬掉少年的一切。Legolas的身体剧烈的颤抖，他的胸膛急促的起伏，呼吸紊乱，仿佛下一秒他便会瘫倒在Thranduil面前。那只是一夜冲动，它同Thranduil生命中的其他艳遇没什么不同，他与那些形形色色的女人相比也没有特别之处。

他居然高估了他在Thranduil心中的地位，Legolas嘲笑自己：他这样的人真应该去下地狱。

【Thranduil】

少年用尽全身力气推开他——他羞辱到了Legolas。

少年的眼角是粉红色的，Legolas哭过——他在乎他，Thranduil感到欣喜。Legolas吃醋了，他介意所有站在他身边的女人。尽管Legolas拼命掩饰，他可以装作他任性妄为，为所欲为，他把恋爱当游戏，他把他召之即来挥之即去，可Legolas不能假装自己的情感，当他伤心的时候他没法假装自己开心，当他想哭的时候他没法阻止自己的眼泪落下,情感总会透过某个缝隙泄露他真实的心理。

而他要做的便是撕掉Legolas的伪装，他知道，他马上就可以触摸到那个真实的Legolas。

Thranduil看到了少年眼角闪着的一点泪光，Legolas扭头甩开他逃离宴会。他当然不会就这么让他逃了，他要抓住他，逼他的洛丽塔承认：他是他的，只属于他。

——————***——————

他没有任何人可以依靠，没有人站出来庇护他，他好比月圆之夜奋力逃脱狼人猎捕的小女孩。Legolas推开挡在自己面前障碍物，他撞到了女人的肩膀，撞翻甜点架，香槟塔像多米诺骨牌一样支离破碎的坍塌。泪水止不住的流下，Legolas捂住嘴巴，很好，他搞砸了Kate美好的订婚之夜，可他却开心不起来。

Legolas拨开人群，挣脱他人好奇的视线，Thranduil紧跟在他身后，他仿佛能嗅到男人身上令他胆寒的味道。快，快回到自己的房间，把自己锁在自己的屋子里，Legolas脑子里只有这一种方法能保证他的安全。

这好像一场阿波罗和达芙妮的追逐游戏，当Legolas逃到楼上即将打开房间的房门时Thranduil抓住了他，将他变成一株月桂树囚禁在自己臂膀中。

少年竭尽全力反抗着男人的怀抱，Thranduil看到了Legolas满脸的泪水。他尝试着去吻Legolas，不过Legolas极端不配合的态度让他放弃这么做，他需要用一种强硬的方式让Legolas顺服。Thranduil抓住Legolas撕扯他头发的双手，把他的手抵在墙上，他腾出一只手来伸进少年的衬衫领口，握住那片单薄的布料猛地向下撕开，一瞬间纽扣四散崩落，Legolas白皙纤瘦的胸膛暴露在Thranduil眼前。

扣子崩落到地板上的声音在Legolas听来格外刺耳，他知道Thranduil想干什么了，本能的恐惧和被侮辱的愤怒让他更加激烈的反抗男人的钳制。Thranduil拿他当婊子一样对待不是么，他只想扒掉他的衣服操他，Legolas的耳尖烧得发红，他努力使一只手挣脱开Thranduil的钳制，挥手向Thranduil的脸上扇去。

Thranduil及时的在半空中截住那个即将落在他脸上的耳光，他大力的抓住那只小手，将Legolas整个翻了个身，粗暴的把少年抵在墙上，少年的双手被他束缚在背后，他那么用力仿佛Legolas的骨头都要被他捏碎。Legolas胸脯赤裸的肌肤贴在冰冷的墙面上，他已经完全失去了挣扎的空间，Thranduil将他牢牢锁在怀里，他只能任凭男人的手伸进撕碎的衣衫间揉捏他的脆弱的乳粒，抚弄他腰间的肌肤，Thrandui的指尖一路高歌向下攻城略地，他却只能坐以待毙。

Legolas感觉到Thranduil正在解他的腰带，少年的神经瞬间紧绷：他用尽全身的力气拼死做着最后的垂死反抗，于是Thranduil的动作也相应的变得粗暴急切起来。泪水沾湿了墙面，Legolas咬牙切齿的嘶喊：

“你这个禽兽Thranduil——”男人将他的裤子扯到了脚踝。

“你这是强暴！！”他的内裤被男人褪到了腿弯处。

“你说过我可以做我想做的任何事情，”Thranduil咬着Legolasi泛红的耳尖，他的身下滚烫炙热的坚硬抵在少年的股缝间，没有任何前戏，下一秒他无情的刺穿少年毫无准备的身体。

Legolas发出一声闷哼，他紧紧的咬住嘴唇防止自己发出那些羞耻的淫叫。血腥和泪水的苦涩在嘴巴中弥漫，Legolas艰难的吞了口口水，想把嘴巴里那股令人作呕的腥味压下去。少年痛苦的捶着坚硬的墙面，拳头用力的落在墙面上，Legolas的骨节砰砰作响，磕破的皮肉沁出血珠，蹭脏了纤尘不染的壁纸。

大滴大滴的泪水滚落，Legolas张着嘴巴喘息着却不出声，身下传来火辣辣的刺痛感，没有润滑剂润泽干涩的甬道，Thranduil的每一下抽送带来的痛楚都更加深刻。这是一场以施暴为目的的性爱，Legolas所经受的每一秒都像是在 受刑。

一条血红色的温热的蚯蚓缓慢的顺着少年的大腿根向下蠕动，Thranduil一只手握着Legolas的胯部，另一只手钳住他后脖颈把他的头往下按。少年两只手扶着墙勉强能站稳，默默承受着身后不断向深处进发的撞击。

大概是认识到他们所处的地方不太安全，或者是想换个更舒服的地方继续，Thranduil抽出身来把Legolas抱进房间里，他把半裸的少年扔到床上，脱掉Legolas下半身勉强挂着的衣物，摁住Legolas的双手继续就着刚才后入的姿势抽插起来。

Legolas把头深深的埋进被子里，泪水无声的流淌，好像永远也流不尽，眼泪打湿了面料，他如同一只任人践踏的破娃娃。少年没有一点声息，他是一具尸体，一摊死肉。

他做了什么？这一切都是他活该，可他只不过爱上了一个人而已。

他不明白——他到底做错了什么？

他不想和Thranduil谈情说爱，单纯地肉体关系正是他喜欢的，可是现在的结果也不是他想要的。

Thranduil突然抬高Legolas的臀部，强迫他保持趴跪的姿势，他深深的挺入少年的身体，Thranduil伏在Legolas身上，他贴近他的耳畔，男人温热的气息洒在颈畔边：

“你喜欢我，Legolas,"他吻了他。

他从Thranduil的双唇上尝到了Kate口红的味道，Legolas睁大了双眼：”不！——“他大声嘶喊，“我恨你，Thranduil你这个混蛋！”少年哭泣着尖叫。

黑暗中他们没有任何语言交流，只有肉体间粗暴的碰撞，Legolas哭泣着，尖叫着，吼骂着，直到男人滚烫的的精液猝不及防的涌入他的身体。

结束了，他们之间完了。Legolas狼狈的瘫在床上，他静静的听着Thranduil整理自己身上凌乱的衣装，他听到男人的皮鞋落在地毯上的脚步声，然后是Thranduil关门的声音。他感觉自己好像刚刚接待完嫖客的妓女，Legolas笑了，他听到自己干巴巴的笑声在房间里回荡。他用被子把自己赤裸的身体裹起来，Legolas把脸埋进被子里无声的哭泣。

——————***——————

送走晚宴的最后一位客人已经是凌晨三点，Kate并没有很疲惫，她精神很好，或者说兴致很高。她对着镜子将身上的首饰摘下来，Thranduil走到妻子身后，体贴的帮她解开项链的金属扣，Kate转过头来很自然的吻他。

这不仅仅是个普通的吻，他的妻子明显期望更多，Kate柔软的双唇纠缠着他，她伸出双臂勾住他的脖子。

Thranduil轻柔的挣脱了她，他现在不想和Kate那么做，他的心很乱——整整一个晚上他都在想着Legolas，他今晚对他行为也许有些过分了，毕竟Legolas才十四岁，他是个孩子，可他却显然纯粹把Legolas看作恋爱对象，当作和他一样的成人对待了。

“我想再去Legolas房间看一下，抱歉亲爱的，你先休息，我一会儿就回来。”

“Thran——”

Thranduil在妻子的额头上蜻蜓点水般吻了一下，无视Kate的不满抽身离开。

他不否认他在乎Legolas，但这并不表明他喜欢Legolas，他想得到Legolas的爱也有可能单纯处于某种占有欲，他想要他的洛丽塔，为此他甚至选择成为Legolas的继父以监守在少年身边。

Thranduil轻轻的推开Legolas的房门，少年背对着他蜷缩在被子里。他知道Legolas在黑暗里睁着眼睛，他的脸上淌着泪水。

Thranduil慢慢靠近Legolas，他发现Legolas浑身都在发抖。Legolas知道坐在床边的人是Thranduil，他背对着他，那是一种无言的抵触。

"Legolas?"Thranduil试探性的唤道，语气尽可能的柔和。

少年没有回应。

男人叹了口气，他靠近少年，从Legolas的背后环住他。Legolas身上挂着那件方才被他撕碎的衬衫，他保持着他离开时的样子，默默地在流泪。Thranduil伸手触摸Legolas脸上冰凉的液体时少年的身体颤了一下，Thranduil握住了Legolas同样冰凉的手。

Legolas开始在他怀里抽泣，他下意识的抱紧怀里不停颤抖的纤薄躯体。Legoals突然抓住了他的左手，撸掉他无名指上的婚戒，狠狠的掼到地上，金属环撞击到地面时发出咚的一声闷响。

少年最终屈从了，Legolas转过身来把头埋进Thranduil的怀里，他抱紧男人温暖宽阔的胸膛，把鼻尖埋进Thranduil的金发里嗅着对方身上的味道。

“我恨你。”他的牙齿打着颤。

Thranduil抱紧了他，少年的身体剧烈的颤抖着，莱戈拉斯紧紧攥着他的衣服，他的泪水濡湿了Thranduil的领口。

他吻着Legolas汗湿的金发——他得到他了。

FIN


End file.
